harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dementor's Kiss
The Dementor's Kiss, Is this what the Dementors were doing to Sirius Black at the end of the Year 3, (The part where that white dot came out of Sirius' mouth)? :In the movie, yes. We never see even the start of a Dementor's Kiss in the books. Hermione1980 13:44, 19 February 2006 (UTC) On the state of Kiss victims Where is the evidence that victims of the Kiss are left in a vegetative state? When I read the 3rd year description of a Kiss victim, I was given the impression of a mindless drone: as in a person that can move and speak, but is unable to feel emotion or think for himself. 03:02, 26 May 2009 (UTC) And on that note, where is the evidence that Muggles were kissed? I assume it would have been in the Half-Blood Prince, but is there anything beyond mention of Dementor attacks that explicitly states this? As versions of the books differ in pages, a page number wouldn't be helpful unless we're thinking of the same version, but is there a chapter title that gives evidence to either, or did JK Rowling say this? Ghostkaiba297 17:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) How commonly did the dementor's kiss happen to someone :It appears to be a rare occurrence. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 05:03, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Lupin implies that some have received it before when he says "The only people who really know (what's under a Dementor's hood) are in no condition to tell us". But the only known character in the series to receive the kiss is Barty Crouch Jr. Ghostkaiba297 19:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC) : Dead recipient What happens if a dead person is given the Dementor's Kiss? Malcolm99100 19:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, from what we know about death from DH, they soul leaves the body at death. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 20:41, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Unsubstantiated? The Sentence: "It is unknown if the person can have access to the afterlife, or if the soul is trapped completely in the Dementor's body and digested (it is possible that the soul's energy is absorbed until it still exists but cannot be detected by the dementor, and then escapes, or it remains inside the dementor until it dies)." Has no source and reads like unsubstantiated opinion. It is very interesting speculation, but does not fit with a fact-based work. I have removed the sentence until a source can be cited. Sings-With-Spirits 18:28, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Dudley If the victim of a kiss has no negative memories to recall, it can be theorized that the Dementor may compensate for this by demonstrating the flaws of their supposed happiness. This can be derived by the Dementor attack on Dudley Dursley in 1995. Since Dudley had a childhood of privilege and pampering, he had never experienced any particularly negative memories. Instead, Dudley saw himself for what he really was - a spoiled brat and a mean bully. This had frightened Dudley to the point of being kinder to his cousin. Anywhere I read that JKR stated Dudley would have felt what he were—an unsympathetic, merciless gang member who was terrorizing underdogs over and over again. So he actually had negative thoughts, because if these thoughts weren't in him the Dementor wouldn't be able to revert them while attacking him. Sorry for my bad English.--Fußball-Lexikon (talk) 01:53, January 15, 2013 (UTC) EEEEVIIIIIILLLLLLL!!!! I remember reading a part in GoF where Voldemort mentions that the Dementors are "our natural allies" as in they're naturally evil. He mentioned that to his reunited Death Eaters. Also the fact that Dementors are eye-less and only detect their victims through feelings should be added. 08:11, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Did the Dementors die out after Second Wizarding War? * Someone inserted in "Behind the scenes": "Since the Dementors died out after the Second Wizarding World War it is unknown if the souls escaped. If so then a Dementor's kiss might be a form of purgatory rather than eternal damnation." (and I have commented it out) . But what proof is there for this statement that the Dementors died out after the Second Wizarding War? Anthony Appleyard (talk) 05:32, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Mouth Protection Well, something people fear in the world of HP is the dementor kiss and being kissed, but that is something it make me think... Do they need to kiss the lips? I mean, let's say it's cold and you wear a scarf around your mouth. Could that save you from the kiss of a dementor? Setokayba (talk) 04:13, October 20, 2016 (UTC)